Disappointed
by beautifulgeek11
Summary: She was disappointed because she is not in the same team as Sasuke, though she is satisfied and happy because she knows the truth. SasuIno.


**Disappointed**

**Summary:** She was disappointed because she is not in the same team as Sasuke, but she is satisfied and happy because she knows the truth.

* * *

"No way any of this can happen, I want to be with Sasuke-kun's group!" I whined to my new teammates, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji, they are nice. I've met them before.

"Too bad, troublesome woman," Shikamaru said. "Quit whining it's not like we can actually change that."

"Yeah, Shikamaru is right," Chouji agreed to Shikamaru. "They teamed us up for a purpose."

Now, never mind that I said that they are nice, they're not. I mean they should make me feel better not doing this to me.

"Ino, if you think about it, you're not the only girl who wants to be with Sasuke's group… almost all of the girls do," explained Shikamaru as he yawned.

Shikamaru got a pretty good point but I want to be with Sasuke-kun.

I don't wanna break that promise.

"I am leaving, see yah next time," I told them in the dullest tone I could.

Shikamaru just nodded and Chouji said 'okay' while munching his chips.

I wonder if I will get along with them, but my father knows their parents, when I told my father this moment that I have them as my teammate… my father got all fired up and talked about the Ino-Shika-Cho trio junk that he did with his friends in the past.

I wonder where do I go now, maybe training grounds… so I can see him, I want to ask him what he thought about his new teammates.

I was right, he's here in the training ground, I saw him gracefully throwing kunais in those targets. His eyes, I used to love them, but now I am scared of them. It's like his eyes want nothing but to see him dead.

"Who's hiding over there? Show yourself," he said with cold tone.

I revealed myself as I smiled sadly at him.

"It's just me," I told him.

"…What are you doing here?" he asked me as he continued throwing kunais in the targets.

"Nothing, just wanna check on you and ask you if you had fun meeting your new teammates," I bluntly uttered.

At least I am honest. I am not like any other girls that would say any lame excuses just to stalk him.

"…I don't have any time to chitchat with you," he alleged with sharp eyes.

"I know," I said. "Though, I still want to… you see, we haven't talked with ages now, since that happened, actually you never talked to anyone ever again since that happened."

"I have no time to talk to anyone else even to you… you can go now, Yamanaka," he said, coldest as he could.

I absolutely hate it when someone in my age actually calls me my last name, it just doesn't sound right.

"I am going… in one condition," I said.

I did not receive any answer from him, heck—he did not even to turn around to look at my beautiful face… though, I know he wants to know what is the condition.

"Look at me deeply in my eyes and tell me that you hate me… and I swear I won't talk to you… ever again," I said as I smiled sadly.

I know he heard me yet, he didn't say anything again and paid no attention to me. He can't do it after all.

"Sasuke-kun, I am going," I informed him, I was about to walk away but I decided to stop, however, I did not turn around to look at him.

"I just want to say… thank you and sorry, thank you because you made me so happy that all these years you haven't talked to me… you don't hate me, and sorry because I broke my promise… I am not in same team as you, but I can make a promise again… I… will try my hardest and won't give up… I am gonna save you from the dark," I continued as wiped my tears and run away.

I run and run and run, I didn't care where my feet are going to take me.

I looked at my surroundings… it is the… field full of assorted flowers, the field of flowers where I promised to Sasuke.

* * *

_Flashbacks: Almost 5 years ago_

A seven-year-old blond-haired little girl (and that's me!) is sitting with Sasuke-kun in the field that is full of flowers.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun… look at this flower, it's Ivy… wonderful, isn't it?" I asked him as I showed him the purple flower.

Sasuke-kun just smiled warmly and I nodded.

"You know what is the meaning of this flower?" I inquired him again as I looked at the beautiful flower dearly.

"No… in terms of flowers, I am not good as you… no, I am wrong, let me rephrase that once again… in terms of flowers, no one is actually good as you in this academy, Ino-chan," he told me sweetly.

"This flower means faithfulness," I said. "And, I wanna give this to you."

"Huh? What for? It's not my birthday," he said, confused.

"No, cause I wanna make a promise to you, I want to be in the same team as you, Sasuke-kun… I want to get stronger with you… that's my promise," I said sincerely as I offered him the flower.

He accepted the flower and he thanked me.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

That memory is one of the memories I should treasure. I missed that sweet Sasuke-kun who was really kind to me.

I did not like the fact that he changed because of that tragedy, the Uchiha Massacre, that tragedy that changed his life completely.

No one can ever blame him, he loved his clan exceedingly… in one snap they are all gone.

I decided to go home and think about all my memories with Sasuke, the way we laughed and the way we talked about our ambitions.

I was not paying attention, therefore, I bumped to someone.

"Oh, Ino. You okay?" I looked up to see whom I bumped to. It's Iruka-sensei.

Ugh. I dislike Iruka-sensei because he did not put me in the same group as Sasuke-kun, instead he put Sakura into it.

"No, I am not okay," I told him frankly. "You didn't put me in the same group as Sasuke-kun, instead you put Sakura in his group, you know about my dispute about Sakura, right?"

"Ino-chan, yes, I was one of the people who made the decision about teaming you guys up, you see, you and Sasuke were the top students, right? So you guys couldn't be in the same group, we balanced the groupings… and yes, I knew about your quarrel with Sakura-chan… but you have to get over it and be matured enough to forgive her, she's not talented and smart as you, we put all of you in those teams because of various reasons," he explained to me.

"You know that, Sasuke and I could be in the same group, right? It was not the based on the tests we took, right? Now, please Iruka-sensei… tell me what is the real reason," I begged, I am definitely not stupid as them, I know that they are planning something else.

"So you figured that out… I wanted to tell you why, but I just can't," he said.

"I am begging you, please… please, Iruka-sensei," pleaded with sincere eyes.

"Fine, you leave me no choice but promise me not to tell anyone that I told you this," he said and I nodded. "This what happened, before teaming you guys up… Sasuke-kun went to me after class… he told me that he does not want to team up with you…" he paused.

My heart broke apart, I felt everything became dark and the beat of my heart stopped. So he hates me that much? I was wrong… he actually despise me.

"Ino-chan? Save your judgments first until I finished. He does not want to team up with you… because he's afraid that he might hurt you, he thinks the people he cares about departs to this life because he thinks he's curse and he's also scared that he can't do anything to about it, he told me that as of now, he cares for you more than anyone else, he said you're the one who's left to him and he does not want to lose you, in short, he wants to stay away to protect you," Iruka-sensei continued.

I was shocked, but I am so happy. I didn't not understand what did Iruka-sensei mean with "he wants to stay away to protect you" statement but I am satisfied. I am satisfied that after all this time he still cares for me more than I could ever know.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei," I said as I run away gleefully.

* * *

**A/N:** I would appreciate more than anything else if you're gonna point out any grammatical error(s) that I made. And tell me what you think about this fanfic. Yes, I know the 'truth' about Itachi but I just wanna do a SasuIno fanfic with this idea. I am desperate to write more Ino-centric fanfic since she doesn't have much fanfic unlike the other kunoichi except Temari, I hope you do too. Ino kicks ass!


End file.
